


HOLY

by haecmesees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sub Lee Jeno, so if that's not your thing kindly click off folks, there's nothing holy about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/pseuds/haecmesees
Summary: The son of Aphrodite is the unexpected change in Jaemin's plan to leave the party.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	HOLY

**Author's Note:**

> i definetely changes(make up)a lot of things to fit everything the way i want it. so if everything in here doesnt represent greek mythology correctly because it,,, is. one thing i want to say tho that for gods and godesses who live on earth, they wil have other names and for those who dont will stay by their greek names. that's it.
> 
> all in all, i hope for you who decided to click on this story, i hope you still can enjoy it! <3

For a god like Jaemin, earth is actually such a fascinating place, both to settle down or just for a vacation. Jaemin have been travelling city to city, contingent to contingent, through the sea or the sky, and he can conclude that every corner of earth is wonderfull. Higher beings definitely really took their time designing and building this planet from the scratch to what it is now, or was, because earth and it's inside along with its people are constantly changing.

All in all, Jaemin enjoy living on earth. Olympus, or rather, the underworld aka his home town, doesn’t offer much of forms of entertainment or anything, really. Days he spent in there was worthy because of her mom and dad, also because he enjoyed torturing ugly souls who did nothing but endless crimes while they’re still alive, beside, its what he do. He is Zagreus, god of cruel death, vice and vengeance, son of Hades and Persephone. With that, his reputation in Olympus isn’t all that great. Everyone shudders when they hear his name as if he’s going to attack them with an army of the undead. Just because Jaemin is able to torture people in the most sadistic way possible, doesn’t mean he would do it to everyone and anyone. Please, Jaemin had passed that phase.

Although, Jaemin have to admit most of gods and goddesses he knows, specially the ones in the power position, really deserve most terrifying death penalties from him and his father. Just a bunch of greedy old hags who have way too powerfull controls of their own but so lack of intelligence and concsiouness of their reckless actions. Jaemin could create a list as long as the Great wall of China of what those gods and goddesses have done that should enough to throw their meats into his three-heades dogs, Bianca and Maxime, and their souls to the eternal flame that’s going to burn them over and over again.

Long story short, Jaemin is one of a few many gods who decided to stay away from Olympus and most of it's complicated deals and problems, unless he really have to.

The example of it, being an event that is going to be held in Olympus two days from now based on Earth calender.

Zeus is going to throw a big party to celebrate their victory for their war against the Titans. All gods and goddesses as well as the demi-gods are all invited. 

As one of the gods, a son of Hades specially, of course Jaemin is, more or less, obliged to attend the party. But, Jaemin, being the son of Hades that he is as well, absolutely hates the idea. He never liked Zeus, never support any of his actions, good or not, he’s still a piece of shit who Jaemin would gladly throw into a volcano.

But, other than Zeus, apparently his father also capable of making his headache pops up by showing up right on his bedroom’s window, whining about how Jaemin should attend this particular ceremony.

"Come on, Jaem. Just this one. You rejecting pretty much all of Zeus' invitations ever since."

It is weird to see the god of the underworld drinking orange juice on Jaemin's kitchen counter in his apartement but it is what it is.

"And what about it?" Jaemin doesnt even looking at his father's direction while eating his pancakes, a specifict act he does whenever he definetely being careless about something.

"Oh, come on. Don’t you wanna meet some cute gods? demi-gods? Don’t tell me you're still all up on that Renjun guy. Or that Soojin lady."

"I am over them, thanks very much, and now we’re in very good friendships but that doesn’t mean I need to find a partner right away. It doesn’t work like that. Besides, I don’t wanna have any relationship, specially romantic ones, with those Olympians. They’re either super annoying or basically have no personalities ."

Hades put his hand over his shoulder in a dramatic manner. "My beloved son! You are being racist to your own kind right now!"

Jaemin rolled his eyes at his father's sad attempt in humour.

But, Hades apparently not giving up yet on his son.

"Please, dear Zagreus?” Jaemin surprised a little bit, his father only called him with his Greek name when, well either when he’s furious at him or, like this, wanted something from him.

“Just this one time. It was a big war not only to Zeus, but to us Olympians. You dont even have to stay much long, just show your face to Zeus for mili seconds and you can go back, to my castle or here. Your mother misses you, son."

At the mention of his mother, whom he loved so much, Jaemin finally give in.

"Ok, I'll come. And tell mother I'll see her soon."

Hades doesn’t say anything but his small, fond smile while he finishing his orange juice, isn’t missed by Jaemin's sharp eyes.

Well, attending that party certainly won’t kill him, Jaemin thinks.

Days gone by and finally the D-Day is here.

Jaemin putting all of outfits he choosed on his body; A burgundy, leather wrap coat with v neck that goes down beyond his neck and exposing his chest, silk trousers that matches the color of his coat, completing it with a pair of black leather boots.

He adds a snake shaped choker that wrapped beautifully his neck and a silver, crown of thorns that appear striking againts his freshly dyed azure hair. Before he take his leave from his apartement and earth realm, Jaemin check his looks over all once again, hoping that at least he’s not going to look weird in Olympus.

Once he's arrived right infront of the main gate, he already can see that the castle of Olympus still looks as astonishing as Jaemin remembered the last time he visited this place years ago. Although it definitely more alive, more dazzling, with all decorations from Platinum, gold and other shiny materials. The servants are busy serving the invited guests, pacing nonstop.

Jaemin have to admit, compared to any parties he had attend on earth, not even The Met Gala, they’re all have nothing against any ceremony in Olympus, and this one isn't even the same level of the party Olympians held when Zeus and Hera got married. 

Still, Jaemin couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness. From what, he doesn’t know either. Maybe because he’s anxious, worried that Olympians are not going to welcoming him warmly. Those who choosed to stay on earth are always be the talk of the town, mostly in a negative way.

Humans being mean, Jaemin can handle that. But, Gods? Oh, he’d rather not to know.

As Jaemin started to observe the scenery around him, he sees that most of the attendants are wearing dresses, mostly in variant shades of blue, gold and white. Other common colors are being black and red, so Jaemin definitely not as stand out as he think he is. The Olympians who bump into him and seemed to recognize him, only give him a polite small and nod. Jaemin’s worries slowly fade away.

(He still wanted to walk away from this party, though.)

Untill he walked to the main ball room, where the real celebration takes place, Jaemin finally get a sight of his father, enganging in a small talk with his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Jaemin immediately walked to approach his father.

“Hey, dad.”

Hades turned around and his whole face brighten up, instantly get up from his sit to give his son a hug.

After Jaemin let go of his father’s embrace, he accepting each of hug offers from both Poseidon and Zeus.

“Oh my, Zagreus. It feels like forever since the last time I saw you,” Zeus says, he looks overly cheerfull. Jaemin's mentally give him stink eyes, seeing this man happy is never his favourite view.

Jaemin's tight lipped smile decorating his face. “Right, Your Majesty, it really is been a long time ago.”

“Earth is so much fun, eh?” add Poseidon.

“Well, I certainly am a fan of it.” 

“I know how most of gods who choosed to stay on earth feels like when they’re back in Olympus. I hope you still can enjoy your self while you’re here. Jaemin, right?”

“I will, Your Majesty.” Jaemin always keep his answers short because Zeus is also a big chatterbox, just one bait then he could talk for hours and that’s the last thing that Jaemin wanted right now.

When Zeus and Poseidon finally walked away from them to greet other guests, Hades says, “Well, you’re free to go now. Your mother’s already back at home.”

“Well, I think I’m going to look around for a bit.”

Hades flashes an exaggerated smirk, teasing his son. Jaemin rolled his eyes. He just wanted to observing this palace. Jaemin wanted buy a castle somewhere in Scotland, maybe once he buy it, he could renovated it and turned it into something that more Olympus style. 

“I’ve heard The Son of Aphrodite is here, too. You might wanted to ‘take a look’ at that as well.” Hades putting his mouth on Jaemin’s ear level. “People say his beauty is unrivaled, both in here and on Earth.”

Jaemin snorted, “When I'm literally right here? yeah, sounds like a lie already.”

“Carefull there, son. There’s magic around here,” Hades give him a wink before he’s taking a leave from Jaemin’s side. Jaemin releasing a mocking huff. 

After replacing his empty embrosia glass with the filled one, Jaemin then walking around the palace. On the outside, Jaemin sees that this palace is actually surrounded by the ocean. Demi-gods, mostly children, could be seen playing around the area, because if Jaemin remember correctly, there is other kind that made specifically for higher gods. Jaemin wonders if it’s still there.

It is placed in a sort of special room on the highest floor, can only be open by pure gods. Jaemin can’t help but think if it’s a discrimination against demi-gods or pure for a security purpose .

He eventually find the room rather quickly, with a brief touch of his hand on the doors of a gate, they’re opened with a soft creek sound.

What he didn’t expect was two pairs of eyes looked back at him in surprise. With embarassment filling his entire being, Jaemin bowing his head.

“Apologies! I came to the wrong room! I will take my le—“

“Zagreus? Jaemin? Is that you?”

Holy shit, is he finally going to get beaten up by gods who hate him?

“Come here, God of cruel death, you’re not interrupting anything.”

Still in doubt, Jaemin bring him self closer, still with his eyes strictly nailed to the golden floor beneath him. One thing he knows that some gods could be very sensitive to direct eye contact, either because they’re just dramatic or their powers requires to do so, like Medusa for example.

Once he’s close enough, he hears a laugh as bright and warm as the sun, mixed with a small giggle, coming from someone who’s in a bath tub.

“Lift your head up, sweetie. We’re not here to attack or anything.”

Lift his head Jaemin does and oh, how the sight before him surprised him in a pleasent way.

There, sitting in the edge of a pool, Haechan, son of Zeus. Well, one of it. He’s wearing simple all black suit, holding a gold glass, probably filled with embrosia. He looks and have an aura exactly like Jaemin would’ve expected from the ruler of the sun as well as the king of god's son. His upbringing is calm, not so much suffocating in an unpleasant way, but very charismatic regardless. 

But, his eyes immediately drawn towards someone, that’s in the bathtub.

His hair is a gorgeous shade of ash brown, decorated with a brunch-shaped golden tiara with small flowers on it, his smooth-looking skin is blinding, flourishes, under the dim gold lightning in the room. His lower body covered in petals of red rose floating on the water, leaving Jaemin the sight of his upper chest and breath-taking neck line. He leaned his head on Haechan’s clothed thigh, seems unaware of Jaemin’s presence, eyes closed in bliss.

“I’m Haechan, son of Zeus.” Haechan say while offering his hand which Jaemin takes gladly.

“I’m Jaemin, or Zagreus, as you already know. Son of Hades and Persephone.” Jaemin kissed on top Haechan’s hand and Haechan does the same. A specific greeting, amongst the children of pure gods.

“This is Jeno, son of Aphrodite.”

Hearing his name being mentioned, Jeno lift up his head from Haechan’s thigh. Sparkling eyes looking up at Jaemin innocently. Without Jaemin realized, he gulped.

Jeno’s beauty truly is phenomenal, to say the very least. Even using that word to describe his appearance wouldn’t even do Jeno justice in the slightest. In Jaemin's selfish mind, he thinks Jeno is the one should be the god of beauty, desire and love instead. He should be the one the mortals adore, having his own religion, gaining his own worshippers and followers because that's what he deserve.

Jaemin can almost taste the temptation right on his tongue, seeping pass through his throat, and end on his member.

With a tight lipped smile on his lips Jaemin hoped not looking too creepy or forced, he walked towards Jeno and the son of Aphrodite take his right hand and kissed it softly. His lips are warm and wet, leaving invincible traces on Jaemin’s hand. His lips curved into an innocent smile, as if he just didn’t messes up Jaemin’s self control a bit with such an innocent act such as kissing the back of your hand.

Jaemin retreat him self back and sit beside Haechan.

“The lower floors are suffocating, huh?” ask Haechan, turning to Jaemin and offering a cake. Jaemin takes it with no mind.

“Yeah, not really a big fan of those old folks.”

Haechan let out a huff. “Tell me about it, dude.”

Jeno then chimes in while giving Jaemin a mischief glaze, “Daddy issues.” Which make Jaemin giggle. Haechan rolling his eyes and trying slap Jeno but the son of Aphrodite is quick to swim away.

“I mean, I simply can not bear the shame my father has brought upon me because of how embarrassing his beaviour is. Being related to him is enough, much less seen being with him since I’m one a few his children that came.” 

“His other childrent didn't come?”

Haechan shrug his shoulders. “They don't even bother giving me some logical excuses. I wanted as well but my husband, bless his soul, said I should. Said I techinically the oldest and thus, I should act wiser. Eventhough, like hell Zeus ever give a shit about his children nor any of people he assaulted. He only gave me a half-ass hug when he saw me and go back shoving his face down someone's boobs." Haechan snorted. "Can you believe he's supposed to be the most respectable figure around here?"

Jeno raise him self from the bathtub and sit besides Haechan, trading his hand through Haechan’s soft brown hair. 

“Cheer up, my friend. You know Johnny is right. Besides, even if you didn’t come for Zeus, I know you’d come for me.” Jeno giving Haechan a sweet smile. The son of Zeus replied with a gentle bump against his naked shoulder.

Now that Jaemin finally have a full look on Jeno’s almost naked body, he feels the temperature in this chamber’s going higher. He sees the way water dripping across all over Jeno’s skin, his lower body flushed rosy hues as if actual flowers are blooming inside of him. A piece of satin barely covering from his waist to his thighs, as if inviting Jaemin to pull it off and replace them with his hands instead.

Jaemin is in no way a stranger in one night stand, he had plenty of those, specially in the past. But there’s just something about Jeno that make Jaemin holding him self back. Maybe because Jeno is a god, just like him, so he definitely have some sort of higher self-respect and self-dignity to him self or simply he just doesn't do that. Hell Jeno could be even already have someone he loved. Manner is upheld by many gods and demi-gods overall.

(And definitely not also because for the first time, Jaemin feels a bit self-concsious before a gorgeous creature like Jeno who looks like he's seconds away from growing out some wings and reveal him self as the almighty angel.)

“So, you two have been friends for a long time?” asked Jaemin, trying to distract him self from staring at Jeno by enganging in a conversation. 

Haechan nodded. “We’ve been friends since I met him in Tokyo seven years ago. This little angel decided that he’d enough of Olympus and decided that he wanted to try to lived on earth. At the time, I was lived in there, so it was only make sense when her mother asked me to look after him. Ever since, our relationship is precious. Even after I moved to Paris and Jeno to Italy.”

“Took you long enough.” Jaemin says while raising his left eyebrow. Jeno let out a lovely sound of giggle.

“Yeah, maybe because I didn’t know what to do if I decided to lived on earth." Jeno's chuckled for some reasons. "I mean, Haechan has always been interested in fashion industry in there. Doyoung, son of Gaia, has always wanted to help earth and humankind . My childhood best friend, Seulgi, daughter of Nyx, although her power is more on the destructive side, has always wanted to study earth's culture and civilization."

“And what do you do now on earth?”

“Dancing, modelling.”

“Of course.”

“You never see him, Jaemin? In magazines or internet?” asked Haechan.

“Oh believe me, if I ever saw this face before, I’d never forget it because every night my dreams would be filled by it.”

Haechan coughed on his cupcake, while Jeno him self turned his head to the side where Jaemin can’t see his face properly when Jaemin wanted to.

“Well, Jaemin, aren’t you a man of words.” Says Haechan. “But I’m afraid it will take more than just sweet words to impress this angel right here. He hears those so many times before he might eventually got bored by now but too nice to say he is.”

Jaemin flashes a grin. “I’m not trying to take anything from your best friend, Your Grace.” Jaemin almost burst into a laugh after hearing how hypocrite he is. “I was just being honest. Since I’m also curious of why I haven’t seen him anywhere before.” 

The addition he just said, though, is not a lie by any means.

“I am not that famous, Haechan’s messing with you.” Comes a response from the object of Jaemin’s full attention for tonight.

When Jeno’s eyes meet with Jaemin’s, Jaemin can tell something’s shift in those honey orbs. Jaemin couldn’t quiet tell what nor why, but the way Jeno looking at him is absolutely different from moments ago before he teased him.

The sound from Haechan’s blazer pocket crack the weird silence between them. Haechan picked up the phone call that is apparently from his husband. 

“Johnny? Hey, cupcake. Ok, I’ll be on my way home now. Wait for me for a bit, yeah? Alright, see you later, baby.”

Haechan get up from his seat and straighten up his outfits. He smiles at both Jaemin and Jeno, something about it is somewhat apologetic.

“Something happened?” asked Jeno, looking worried.

“Nah, he just misses me. He’s back from hospital earlier today and wanted extra cuddles. Besides, I definitely stayed longer than I already planned anyway. Ok, my friends, I shall get going now.”

Haechan kissed both of Jeno’s cheeks as well as Jaemin’s before walk away and disappear behind the golden gates.

Now, that Jaemin left with one of the most divine-looking creature he's ever seen, Jaemin kind of doesn’t know what to do or say anymore.

“You were pretty talkative a few minutes ago.” Stated Jeno, already going back to dipping him self in the water.

“Apologies for my sudden boldness. I was only meant to praise you, no ill intentions.”

Jeno nodded acknowledly. “No need to feel sorry, Jaemin. But you need to, if you won’t come join me on bathtub right now.”

Jaemin’s eyes widen at the wish. “I beg your pardon?

“I said, come into this pool.”

Still in disbelieve, Jaemin then taking off his clothes one by one, behind one of the pillars. Replacing them with a same piece of fabric Jeno’s wearing around his waist. 

When everything is done, Jaemin then step into the water, trying to keep him self away from Jeno without making it as if he doesn’t like the son of Aphrodite.

“You know I know you’re interested in me, right?” asked Jeno, leaning in the tiles of the pool.

“I’m afraid I might mistaken your body language.”

“Yet you know nothing about my body, Jaemin.”

“I wanted to, if you let me.”

Jeno swims towards Jaemin, closing their physical gaps, wet chests almost touching each other.

His golden eyes searching something in Jaemin. Once his pair of lips landed on Jaemin’s softly, Jaemin could only guessed that Jeno found what he was looking for in him.

Jeno’s hands found their way rather quick around Jaemin’s neck, pressing Jaemin’s head using the back of it to draw them closer as if they haven’t already.

Jaemin’s hands wrapped around Jeno’s narrow waist like a cage, finally catching his prey. 

Jeno’s lips taste like sweet passion and bitter lust. Jaemin wanted to ravish him until Jeno have nothing of him self and left only of Jaemin.

Jaemin easily slips his tongue into Jeno’s mouth, licking the ceiling of it very slowly. He push Jeno’s tongue back and bite it, not hard enough to draw blood but harsh enough to make Jeno let out a clear moan since they started kissing, the sound echoed indecently.

“Our sweet angel here likes things a bit rough, huh?” teased Jaemin, his confidence comes back after left somewhere else, now all eager to please Jeno and him self.

Jeno's smile beams seductivevely under the illumination of the room. “And what if I do?”

With that, Jaemin’s sweet smile is gone, his eyes turned dark, full of hunger and desires. Little did he know, Jeno liked Jaemin like this a bit better than the sweet and flirtatious persona he's mkst of the times always perceived.

Jaemin pulled the only fabric that cling to Jeno’s body with a force it might ripped as well. 

The god of cruel death then groped both of Jeno’s buttcheeks, before slapping them with a loud sound. Jaemin feels Jeno’s body trembling slightly against him, head thrown back in pleasure.

Jaemin moved his lips to Jeno’s right ear. He teased it with small bites and licks, while on the lower part of Jeno’s body, his hand playing with one of Jeno’s nipples. He moves lower to gives red marks along Jeno’s neck using his lips, his hand rubbing Jeno’s nipple, pinch it hard until Jeno whines into his mouth, lewd and so, so needy already.

God, does it make Jaemin wanted to slow this down and put Jeno on his edge, so that only him who could release Jeno from his sweet torture he put him through, only him that could be anything that Jeno desired.

Jeno wrapped one of his legs around Jaemin’s waist, sliding his cock against Jaemin’s, up and down in a slow motion. The act has pulled stutter breath from Jaemin.

“Naughty baby,” he whispers those words right into Jeno’s ear, which pulled out whine after whine from Jeno’s red and wet lips.

Jaemin put his right hand on top of Jeno’s mouth. Jeno’s mouth easily open and Jaemin pushed three of his fingers right away into his warm mouth.

Jeno sucks on them like he’s enjoying his favourite lollipop with how loud and needy slurping noises he make, he’s drooling from his mouth to the expanse of his neck, giving Jaemin such a filthy scene that makes him feel like he's an animal in heat, ready to pounce with no control over his prey, shred it apart.

While Jeno seems so lost sucking on his fingers, Jaemin’s other hand slowly going lower until it reaches Jeno’s plump ass. Jaemin tear them apart slightly until his hand found Jeno’s rim. 

Jaemin can feel its already twitching from the light brushes around its area, an undeniable proof of Jeno wanting him, needing him.

“Jaemin, please, ne—“

But, Jaemin, being him self, do of course the exact opposite of what Jeno wanted him to do.

Instead of started to prepare Jeno using his fingers, Jaemin’s fingers twirling around Jeno’s rim. Push it, but never move passed the entrance, slap it several times until Jeno couldn’t even think straight enough to voice out any complaint, completely pliant to every Jeno’s touches. The sounds he makes are so foul and vulgar Jaemin feel the heat raising up only from Jeno's voices that echoed through the walls

After thinking he’s done enough teasing, Jaemin finally pushed his middle finger pass through Jeno’s entrance. Jeno let out a long, drawn out moan of finally having something inside his twitching hole.

Jaemin’s cock is already reacting with the contact of his finger inside Jeno, already feeling impatient knowing how warm and tight Jeno is, and just imagining it's his cock instead already blurred all the senses in Jaemin's mind.

Jaemin moves at a slow pace at first, testing the water and also to tease Jeno some more, of course. He then pushed the second finger and open Jeno up, loose him up. He bend his fingers inside Jeno in deep reach and Jeno’s back arched towards Jaemin with a loud, deep moan.

Jeno’s looking at Jaemin with his tears brim around his wide eyes, red lips covered in spit, his hair’s a beautiful mess.

“Jaemin, please, please, Jaemin,” Jeno begs for Jaemin to fill him up like it’s the only thing he knows how to, like being fucked by Jaemin is the last thing he wished and hoped for.

“Sshh, baby, we’re not there yet. Be an angel and you’ll get what you want soon. Understand, angel?”

Jeno nodded in such a hurry.

Jaemin’s fingers continuously abusing Jeno’s prostate, make Jeno’s whole body jolted in pleasure, his precome dripping between his and Jaemin’s stomach. His lips releasing whines and moans, can't think of any vivid words to describe how worked up he is right now.

When Jaemin is painfully hard and feels like Jeno is ready to take him, he then lift Jeno up on his carry and step out of the pool. He lay the son of Aphrodite on the edge of the pool. Obediently, Jeno spread his legs wide, inviting Jaemin in.

Jaemin waste no time pressing his body on top of Jeno.

“You look the most beautiful like this, ruled only by me."

Jaemin is a God after all, and for tonight, Jeno is his most loyal devoter. He longs for someone who will worship him and give their all to him. And like a God, he too, will give his devoter a bless in return. 

Within something that is so sinful, he become holy.

Jaemin pampering Jeno with kisses again, to distract Jeno from him preparing his cock to entering Jeno. Jaemin then pushed his cock pass through Jeno’s rim and they’re both moan at the sensation.

“Feels ok, darling?”

Jeno nodded in stammer, already so gone. "You feel amazing inside of me, Jaemin.”

Jaemin kissed Jeno’s forehead before retreat back and give Jeno space to adjust and calm him self after all the teases Jaemin put him through.

“You can move.” And move Jaemin do.

He retreat his cock before slamming it back with a force until it hits Jeno’s bundle nerves of pleasure and make Jeno scream and his hole tightening around Jaemin’s length, stars started to seep into their sights.

“Baby, you’re being so loud. What if someone hears that and come here?”

Much less to Jaemin’s surprise, Jeno whines fitlhyly, his cock throbbing, getting more turned on by Jaemin’s words.

“Oh, that’s what this little angel here want? to people to see you getting fucked by my cock? To feel their hungry eyes on you while I ravish your body? Oh, maybe you wanted some of them to fill up your mouth with their cocks so maybe you can shut up and suck their dicks instead, putting that mouth into a good use instead of moaning and whine like a slut?”

Jeno’s half crying now and its one of Jaemin’s favourite sights he’s ever seen.

“You know, angel, I can fuck you all night. Coming inside of you, again and again, until you can’t feel anything but me, until you know nothing but me." Jaemin's eyes stared mockingly at Jeno's leaking cock, a devilish smirk formed on his lips. "The thing is, am I gonna allowed you to come as well?”

“Please, Jaemin, let me come, you can use me any way you want, but please, let me come.”

And who’s Jaemin to refused a wish from a sweet thing like Jeno? 

Jaemin pounds into Jeno harder, making Jeno’s body jerked up and down, following Jaemin’s movement. Jeno’s voice is getting raspier from all the screams, moans and whines he let out. Jaemin almost couldn’t hear his continuous whimpers, his constant broken moans.

He looks absolutely ruined and wrecked, so willingly being debauched by Jaemin and oh, does the thought do things to Jaemin and his cock.

“Should I fill you up with my come, loved one?”

“Yes! Oh, god, pour everything into me."

With particular hard thrusts, Jaemin finally comes into Jeno.

Filled with Jaemin’s seeds and Jaemin’s cock still hitting his sweet spot, Jeno’s orgasm hit him not long ago after that.

Jaemin pulled out his cock after pushing deep most of his come deep into Jeno. The son of Aphrodite, other than looking completely tired out, looks pleased.

“How’s that, my dear?”

The corner of Jeno's mouth quirked up. "Satisfying."

Jaemin kissed Jeno’s forehead fondly. “I’m glad.”

After that, both Jeno and Jaemin cleaned them selves up inside the pool. More kisses and playfull splashes of water are being shared between them.

When Jeno and Jaemin finally properly dressed in their previous outfits again. Jaemin is being awed by Jeno’s one shoulder ivory dress where it showed his back in a very elegent yet seductive way, a traditional clothing for Greek people million years ago.

“A traditional man, I see.” Says Jaemin.

“And you, a clueless man, I see.”

Jaemin could only smile bashfully.

Jaemin then feeling a pair of arms hugging him from behind, hands dangerously roaming around Jaemin’s exposed chest.

“God, Jaemin, I still feel you, as if you’re still in me.”

Apparently it not just Jaemin who wanted to spend the rest of the night creating pleasure out of each other’s bodies.

With a smile that he knows everyone can’t say no to, Jaemin turned his head to Jeno.

“Come to the underworld?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if you guys enjoy this, your comments ALWYAS means a lot no matter how short or long♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/haecmesees?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blondejeno)


End file.
